Jack-Jack Parr
Jack-Jack is a supporting character from Pixar's The Incredibles and a major character in it's sequel Incredibles 2. He is the infant son of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. He gained his super powers during the events of the short Jack-Jack Attack. He is the Chick of the Five-Man Band. Powers and Abilities Molecular Manipulation:More than simply shape-shifting, Jack-Jack can control his molecular make up entirely allowing him to turn into non-organic elements. It's unknown if he can effect more than just himself with this ability. *'Metal Mimicry': Jack-Jack can turn his entire body into dense, heavy metal. **'Bulletproof': Edna stated that his supersuit is bulletproof but due transforming into metal he can become bulletproof. *'Fire Mimicry': Jack-Jack can burst into flames that doesn't harm him. On occasion, the igniting process has been shown to create a large fireball around him. **'Fireproof': Edna stated that his supersuit can withstand over 1000 degrees, but since he can turn into fire, he's completely immune. *'Intangibility':Jack-Jack can also pass through solid objects as if they were not there. *'Demon Form': Jack-Jack can turn into a small demon-like creature, which exihibits increased physical strength and speed. Demon Jack-Jack is also very agressive and violent. **'Combustion Demon: '''Jack-Jack can combine his demon form with his fire mimicry. *'Shape-shifting:' Jack-Jack can mimic the appearance of other people at will. *'Size Manipulation': He has been seen growing to many times his original size. '''Levitation':Jack-Jack can lift himself into the air with his mind. It is unknown at this time if this power is self-propelled flight or if he is telekinetic. Phasing: Jack-Jack can phase through solid objects with no effort at all. Self-Duplication: He can produce multiple clones of himself without apparent repercussion. Wall Crawling: Jack-Jack can climb on wall or ceilings, and even sit on them as if it was completely normal. Dimensional Travel: Jack-Jack can travel between a seperate dimension at will. He can normally interact with the normal world through sound alone while in this state. Super-Strength: He has been seen engaging in physical combat with a racoon, throwing lawn chairs, and breaking wooden bars, showing a considerable degree of heightened strength and durability. Telekinesis: He can lift and manipulate objects using his mind. Electrokinesis: Jack-Jack can generate bursts of electricity, although its only been shown briefly. Teleportation: Jack-Jack can warp himself instantly, with an unknown maximum range. Laser Vision: He can fire needle thin lasers from his eyes. While the lasers can easily burn through thin objects, they have trouble piercing thicker walls, and they can be relfected by mirrors. Reality Warping: Jack-Jack was briefly shown to be able to warp the reality around him, though its control is unknown. Gallery jack-jack.jpg|Jack-Jack and his dad Jack-Jack kidnapped .jpg|Jack-jack captured by syndrome Jack-Jack vs syndrome.jpg|Jack-Jack vs. Syndrome jack-jack and his dad.JPG|Jack-Jack being read a bedtime story by his dad Bob and Jack-Jack.jpg Char-img-jackjack._V477408726_.png|Jack-Jack vs racoon jack-jack turns into a monster.jpg|Jack-Jack's monster form Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Article stubs Category:Mute Category:Elementals Category:Teleporters Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Families Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Rescuers Category:Demons Category:Reality Warper